


Walking On The Moon

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Walking On The Moon

Will I find freedom

 

when my sore heart starts leaking.

 

Performer unmasked.


End file.
